


You're Not Heartless

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Moving On, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: When Nathalie hears Gabriel promise Emilie he will bring her back, she's devastated. When she finally breaks down, what will Gabriel do? Will he finally realize that Emilie isn't worth it?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	You're Not Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> We just need a scene in the show where we finally see Nathalie break down after concealing her feelings for so long. We also need Gabriel to finally move on and discover who exactly has been there for him this entire time.

_"I can't give up, Nathalie. I miss her too much."_

The same words that have been running through her mind ever since Queen Wasp's defeat.

##########

Nathalie watched from the elevator as Gabriel once again told Emilie that he promised that he would bring her back. Tears began to form in her eyes. She tried not to let them fall, but it was no use. Nooroo turned around to see Nathalie finally break down. She went up the elevator and grabbed the Miraculous from the safe.

She transformed and went to the Eiffel tower. The Sun had finally set and the light of the Moon shined bright. She set her hands down on the railing, and began to cry.

##########

His miraculous began to glow. The emotion he sensed was pure heartbreak and sadness. He was about to go to his lair when he could sense who the emotions belonged to.

"Nathalie" he said worryingly.

He ran to his bedroom and transformed. He looked out his window. There, he saw a dark silhouette standing high above the city. He jumped out of his window and ran to the Eiffel tower.

He ran as fast as he could. His Miraculous pulsed as Nathalie's emotions grew stronger. When he finally reached her, he found her hands gripping the ledge, sobbing.

"Mayura?"

"Hawkmoth" she gasped, "I-I didn't think you would find me up here"

"Well, when you can sense emotion, it wouldn't be that hard"

She chuckled, "I guess you're right"

He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "But the emotion I sensed from you was strong. Are you okay?"

"Actually, I'm not"

"What's wrong?"

She couldn't back her tears. He had never seen her break down like this. He cupped her cheek and she looked up at him, occasionally letting out a sniffle.

"Nathalie, please tell me what's wrong. You can talk to me."

"It's a little personal"

"I promise, it'll just be between us"

They both detransformed.

"You wouldn't understand"

"I can try"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"That. That's why. Every time you tell Emilie that you will bring her back, it breaks me a little more every time. It pained me to see grieve over her. All I've ever wanted to do was to help you. I just want to make you happy again. The only way I can see you ever being happy again is if we get her back. I knew I could never be the one to do that, so I thought the only way was to become Mayura, to give you a better chance of succeeding."

"Nathalie..."

"We've tried so hard, hardly ever getting close. No matter what you've tried, it has never worked. I've tried to be the one to make you happy, Gabriel, but I know I could never be the one. I'm not her. I'll never be her. I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow, Gabriel. Duusu, spread my feathers."

She transformed and ran to her apartment. She wanted to be alone, away from him for a little while. She had to know that he wouldn't leave her like this, not after what just happened. He had to talk to her.

"I have to talk to her"

Nooroo nodded.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise"

Nathalie had jumped onto the balcony to her apartment and opened the door and walked inside. She detransformed and walked to her bedroom. Her hand was already on the doorknob to shut the door but then she heard a knock at her balcony.

"I should've known he'd follow me"

Her hand left the knob and she went to open the door. "Well, I was going to go to bed, but it seems you had other plans"

"I didn't want to leave things the way we left it. I want to talk."

She sighed, "Fine, come in"

He detransformed and walked inside.

They both walked to the couch, both sitting in silence.

"You were right then you said that you would never be like her"

She was broken by those words.

"But you are wrong about something"

"What?"

"You said that you would never be the one to make me happy." He put his hand on top of hers, "Nathalie, I will always love her, but you have made me happy over this past year. Whenever I felt at my worst, you were always there. Whenever I got angry or stressed, you would always be the person to calm me down. You're the only one who knows about anything that I've been doing. You have been the one has knows what I've tried to accomplish. You've risked your health for some pointless goal. You've always been selfless Nathalie." He squeezed her hand and looked at her, "I'm giving up, for real this time. You've proven that you would do anything for my happiness. Nathalie, you are the one who makes me happy" he smiled. 

"You're not heartless, Nathalie. I know you have plenty of love to give"

His other hand went to her cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. She was surprised at first, but soon melted into the kiss. Her hands went to his neck, deepening the kiss. His hands went to her hips.

Slowly, they pulled back, gazing into each other's eyes.

"You're the one I choose, Nathalie. I love you"

"I love you too, Gabriel" she blushed.

They pulled back for another kiss, a kiss that made the world melt away.


End file.
